what i wanted to say (to her) (to him)
by melmel12129
Summary: A short collection of Natsu and Lucy poems. Moods and styles range. T for safety and language.
1. does dying hurt?

**This is possibly just a whim...so bear with it...it might be depressing...or horribly random...but...it was fun writing this...in...two minutes? Yeah, that sounds about right. These are fast to write so it's easy to update. **

**Natsu x Lucy poems**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

does it hurt to die?

i hope not because

i think

i might die

soon

and it hurts

so that's why i hope dying doesn't hurt

cause if it doesn't

then i won't be dying

the ground is red

and my scarf is stained

with the color of blood

no

not red

it's crimson

and there's yellow

yellow strands of hair

is it lucy?

i can't tell

but the color is

one that reminds me of happier days

of sunshine

and flowers

and love

love isn't red

it's yellow

because yellow

is warm

and yellow

is lucy

and it's all i see

before i die

(tell her I love her)

* * *

**Depressing, ne? Well, I'm not gonna put my usual stuff here since it doesn't count as a fanfiction to me, more like a short little something. **

**So thanks for reading.**

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


	2. hey, i'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hey, you.

Tell her I'm sorry.

* * *

**That was so short it didn't even count. So I'll write another one (too lazy to finish the first one cause it just doesn't sound good any other way).**

* * *

Maybe someday I'll tell him.

Yeah, right.

It's like saying -

Maybe someday Erza will let Elfman destroy her cake.

It's like saying -

No way.

Because everything will happen just like I know it will be.

Because I'm smart - and not like him.

And saying _I love you _to an idiot like him

Is like saying _Gray is stupid _

He's my best friend

and I'm his

But can't I wish

for something more?

(but it's hopeless and so is he)

* * *

**How was it? Angsty and depressing again? Well...I'm in that mood now, so prepare for more angst. Maybe even intense tragedy. **

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


	3. do you love me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Natsu**

all i wanted to do

was die

somewhere

alone

i just thought

that there was no point

to a life

not worth living

and before i died

i saw the most

beautiful

beautiful

beautiful

_pretty_

shade of warm sunshine

and pools of chocolate

that i would've loved

if i lived

and i almost wanted to touch it

but just before i could

it disappeared

and

i died

* * *

**Natsu**

Maybe there's a world out there,

That's just full of flowers,

But the flowers have to be brown.

Because brown is my favorite color.

Brown's the color of chocolate,

Brown's the color of the wood that

crackles beneath a fire

Brown's the color of hot chicken

and brown's the color of Lucy's eyes.

* * *

**Natsu**

she pauses

and thinks

but just for a second

because she's smart

and brilliant

and amazing

and she's everything i'm not

but i'm everything she's not too

thinking hurts my brain

but fighting hurts _her_

so i guess we're even

but the look on her face

is mad

like the look

if i ate all the chicken in her fridge

which i did

but

but

uh-oh

here she comes

(but she's still pretty when she's mad)

* * *

**Natsu**

hey, i'm sorry.

i am.

i just wanted to tell you

before it's too late

and you go somewhere i can't reach you

but maybe someday

you'll let me in there

cause i'll live in there with you

because i love you

(do you love me?)

* * *

**Ugh...this is so random...asdfghjkl;**

**It'll be better next time! I promise! And I'll have more Lucy's POV next time.**

**melmel12129**


	4. my everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy**

_**Lucy**_

* * *

The first time I met him,

He was just someone

who had saved me

and someone I would never see again.

The second time I met him,

He was my hero,

my protector,

my best friend

he was my everything.

Then three years later,

he was mine.

(to keep)

* * *

Me, I was a runaway.

A rebel.

I had freedom and then nothing.

Nowhere to go,

and not sure what to do.

At least, not with this

new-found freedom.

Then I found him.

Or he found me.

Doesn't matter, don't care.

I found him, and I found Fairy Tail.

I found a purpose.

to live

to protect

to love.

finally, for _someone_

(for him)

* * *

**Ugh, I hate writing in Lucy. Natsu's so stupid that it's way easier to write as him. And it sucks that I'm not comfortable using swear words. Really, I wish, but seeing as I'm still a kid...it still feels awkward and _taboo_ but with them it's so much easier to express _emotion_. **

**But whatever.**

**I'll deal with it and things will come up here and there.**

**Thanks**

**melmel12129 (I have a stupid sign off but I'm not going back and changing every single one)**


	5. what am i - to you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy**

I don't know what I want to be,

All I know is there's a world I got to see,

And I know I'll see it.

(with you)

* * *

**Natsu**

maybe she tastes like vanilla

maybe she tastes like cinnamon

and maybe she tastes like chocolate

i don't know

but maybe hopefully i'll find out

(soon?)

* * *

**Lucy**

I don't know what to call you anymore

Am I still your best friend?

(or is it Lisanna?)

Are you still my crazy-destroyer-eater?

(lately I can never tell)

Or are you - maybe - never mind.

(a person-I-might-have-a-little-crush-on?)

* * *

**These are positive ones. Yay. **

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


	6. meet again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Natsu**

why aren't you saying anything

i love you

i love you so much

say something

please

please please please

why aren't you saying anything?

* * *

**That one was inspired by Angel Beats! when Otonashi tells Kanade I love you and stay with me but she doesn't say anything because she ****_can't _****stay with him and he asks her the same question Natsu is asking Lucy. **

* * *

**Lucy**

Hello.

Hello, who are you?

I am Lucy Heart - no I am Lucy.

I am a mage that works with celestial spirits.

What about you?

Oh, you must not know what I'm talking about.

Sorry.

But I think you're a nice person.

A nice person that can eat fire, perhaps.

Maybe you are a mage?

Anyways, I probably won't see you again.

So you'll be an acquaintance for now.

But I won't forget you - I don't forget people I treat to lunch.

And I hope you won't forget me.

If we ever meet again -

then I'll call you a friend.

(and you better not call me Luigi)

* * *

**I need to get back into death and angst and tragedy. Oh well. Next one WILL be depressing. **

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


	7. i don't love you do i?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy**

Once upon a time Mama asked me

what I wanted to be when I grew up.

Easy. Princess.

I was close enough to one -

living in a mansion of golden walls

and high level security

Dressing in frilly dresses and

pampered by maids daily

That was what I wanted forever

But that's why it's Once Upon a Time

because it was what once was

Upon some time that I don't even remember

fully anymore

But really, I don't want to be a princess anymore.

I just want to live

with my friends in Fairy Tail.

(with Natsu)

* * *

**Haha yeah...not depressing like I said it would be...but I just couldn't get into the mood...ergh... (*emits sound that sounds like a frustrated cow*) **

* * *

**Lucy**

Maybe there was a time

when I did love Natsu

But I don't anymore

Because he loves Lisanna

And not me

And I'm not going to

hurt myself more

because he's not worth it.

(but why am I crying?)

* * *

**Yay...I have absolutely nothing to say...**

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


	8. i can't reach you - help

**Hello! I've decided to focus on the Lucy and Lisanna rivalry over Natsu type of thing...so...yeah...expect some Lisanna bashing...maybe. I have nothing against her...it's just in the long run she's a competitor for NaLu. Even though there has been pretty much NO NaLi in the entire manga/anime and Trollshima put a ton of NaLu stuff in there...I'm pretty sure the canon pair is NaLu. Anyways...yay...uh...**

**(stupid school started lately so I might or might not have time to update as often)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Natsu**

Lucy smells like a whiff of charcoal fire -

Blazing and strong...but with a tint of sweetness

Lisanna smells like chicken covered with hot sauce

and small peanuts here and there

But too bad no one knows...

I'm actually allergic to peanuts.

(to Lisanna)

* * *

**Lucy**

She's always there -

ever since she's gotten back

She's always in my place

My place next to Natsu...

Everyone's always gathered around her...

It's been a few months -

hasn't it died down yet?

I just want to fit in

but no one's letting me.

(help)

* * *

**Natsu**

Luce is always sad these days

I don't know why.

I haven't talked to her lately

Everyone keeps trying to push me

together with Lisanna

Even though I want to run to where

she's growing mushrooms in the corner.

I just want to go to Luce

but no one's letting me.

(help)

* * *

**Okay...tell me if you noticed the Ouran High School Host Club reference in the last one. Seriously, I want to know.**

**Anyways...the last two were a pair...if you couldn't guess...the last three lines were matched. **

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


	9. are you dying without me?

**Dedicated to: Lucca. Because anything with death belongs to Lucca.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (and today we'll touch upon death more).**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy**

He's dying, and I know it.

There's nothing I can do anymore,

because I'm not strong enough

no, I wasn't strong enough.

It's hopeless now

And I've given up

I'm not crying because he's going to die

I'm crying because I'll never see him again

I'd cry too if he left forever

because dying is just a word for gone

But I'll meet him in the afterlife

And we'll eat chicken together,

so see you, Natsu

Take care

(and wait for me.)

* * *

**Natsu**

Lucy is dying, _dying_

but what do I do?

What _can_ I do?

There's nothing for my hands to do

but I have to _protect _my nakama

otherwise my life...

it's meaningless

I live for them

But I can't _do _anything right now

I just need to do something

pretend I'm helping...like she won't die

because she's Lucy

and Lucy's too strong to die

not without me...she's leaving me all alone?

no, she definitely won't die

(but she will)

* * *

**I had fun with that...PM me some prompts! I need help thinking up of stuff. Homework is starting to get busier so I may not update as often. **

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


	10. cancer hurts

**Dedicated to: those who have cancer. Live on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy**

Hey Natsu?

Guess what.

I have cancer.

Seems like I'll never get a happy ending.

But that's okay.

There's really no fighting anymore.

It''s useless.

I have cancer and I am going to die.

But to die seems like an awfully great adventure.

And you always liked adventures.

Maybe when you get

to the very end of the finish line

and step over, to meet me,

you can tell me if it was fun or not,

Okay?

(it's raining and I hope he doesn't see the tears)

* * *

**Lucy**

it's so cold out here

and there's no more heat

because you're gone

You never got cold

Lucky

And now you're buried

under the ground

beneath a fucking gravestone

and I'll never see you again

and I'll never be warm again

I just wish that you had fun

with me

before cancer took you

because I love you

(and I thought you'd stay with me forever)

(but I was wrong)

* * *

**melmel12129**


	11. best friends?

**Dedicated to: Catherine for being my friend for a very long time, and sticking with me when I was unbearably annoying. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy**

I'll never be lost

because I'm with you

and you're the only light

that shines through the darkness

* * *

**Natsu**

damn monsters

so hard to fucking kill

but I can handle it

and there

all done

and

I don't care if I'm not

the strongest person on earth

I just want to be strong enough

to protect my friends

nakama

(Lucy)

* * *

**Lucy**

Natsu's so cute.

Look at him.

I found him this morning

eating my pantry bare

and one look from me

and he's pretty much

shitting his pants.

That's pretty cute.

I haven't realized it

but he's a great friend

and he's always there for me.

Thanks, Natsu.

I hope someday

I can protect you too.

* * *

**melmel12129**


	12. never ever change

**Dedicated to: Victoria and her mature personality and her way of keeping us all in line even though deep down inside she's amused at everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Natsu**

I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile

I love the way you laugh and it's like twinkling bells to me

I love the way you talk because I will never be that smart

I love the way you walk and it's so so beautiful

_you're_ so beautiful

(never, ever change)

* * *

**Lucy**

I love the way you eat so much you can't move

I love the way you peer over my shoulder

trying to read my novel but I won't let you

I love the way you're always there when I need you

I love the way you grin and tell me it's okay

(never, ever change)

* * *

**Natsu**

You never let me know what you think

It's always happy or angry

Let me inside

I want to know when you're sad

when you've had enough

and you just can't take it anymore

days when life begins to seem dull

and never ending because there's no sun

I'll be your sun

because you're my best friend

And you're worth it

* * *

**You can construe this in a lovers type of way or just a best friend d'aw I love you type of way. I made it more of a best friends thing. **

**melmel12129**


	13. i am alive?

**Dedicated to: the homeless who should start getting jobs and will never read this cause they don't have computers/laptops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy**

you're gone and i cannot see

your warmth has left me and i am blind

but i live on

i am cold but i am alive

i am hungry but i am alive

i will never regret the fact that

**i am alive**

* * *

**Natsu**

you're gone and i can't breathe

your warmth has left me and i am alone

but i am alive

i can't find you but i will live on

i can't see you but i will live on

i will never regret the fact that

**i am alive**

* * *

**Lucy**

now that you've found him...will you leave me?

now that i'm not the most important person to you...

who _am _i?

who am i to you?

i know you love igneel but do you love me too?

can i still love you like i do?

or is it hopeless now?

because you're talking but i can't hear you

your mouth is moving but that's nothing to me

all i want to hear is i love you

and i will keep on loving you

* * *

**melmel12129**


	14. dead

**didn't update for awhile. i'm back. was fiddling with poetry on fictionpress because they really didn't belong in but here i am again. these may seem a bit less focused on nalu.**

**disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy**

it's only the cold that's keeping him away

if it falters then it's all over

she prays and prays that it won't fall

but inside she doesn't really know what she wants

the ice dies and she is caught

* * *

**Natsu**

the air was dead

the air was final

and it was dead

he knelt down

and cried

for everyone

the everyone that

was same as the air

dead

* * *

**Lucy**

happy birthday to me

it's my birthday and my father's dead

it's my birthday and i'm crying

i wish i wasn't so sad, you know

but i miss my father even though

he's not been the best to me

i can't help but think of happier days

when mama was alive

suddenly there's heat

and natsu settles around me

my tears dry and

happy birthday to me

* * *

**melmel12129**


End file.
